1. Field of the Invention
In the most general sense, the present invention relates to vehicles having cargo beds and hitches, e.g., trucks and trailers. Using a hitch, the wheelless cargo carrier is coupled to the vehicle. Extending upwardly from the beam of the wheelless carrier is a lift for lifting at least one support that expands the cargo bed. One end of the cargo bed expander is provided with a hinged gate. When the gate is seated it functions as a ramp, and when the gate is catched it functions as a stop to prevent cargo from falling off the wheelless carrier. The invention is particularly useful for transporting wheeled vehicles, such as, all terrain vehicles, lawn mowers, tractors, etc. In one the preferred embodiments, the cargo bed expander is provided with a pair of supports and a pair of gates.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,732-Jordan, et. al., teaches a ramp system for loading and unloading a vehicle having a cargo area where the vehicle has a trailer hitch receiver. Two ramps (14) having rungs (46) are attached to the horizontal ramp support bar (30) that is affixed to the L-shaped fiances (18) connected to hitch receiver (12). Each of the ramps (14) is mounted to the ramp support bar (30) on either side of the vertical member of ramp support (10). Each ramp (14) is mounted to bar (30) by aligning O-rings (50). When ramps (14) are lowered they form an inclined path to the cargo bed.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,640-Gaskill describes a spaced apart beam universal wheelless carrier. The ""640 first support beam (42) extends directly rearward from the towing vehicle and is sandwiched between bifurcations of second support beam (44). Pivots (60) are provided so that when transporting a personal water craft, platforms (50) are free to pivot so that they align themselves with the hull of the personal water craft. Gaskill further teaches that motorcycle platform (48) and personal water craft platforms (50) are mounted to the bifurcations of second support beam (44).
c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,302-Dickerson enables a luggage carrier attached to the rear of a motor vehicle. Two tubes (22) are used to attach the Dickerson rectangular luggage carrier frame to the motor vehicle.
d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,020-King discloses a wheel chair carrier (12) mounted at the rear of a motor vehicle. Tongue (62) engages hitch (64). Support tube (68) is attached to tongue (62). Tube (62) is provided with transverse frame member (72) and hollow tube (68) is provided with transverse member (76), wherein the frame members support the King container.
e) U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,827-Burkart enables a livestock loading chute. Forward end (36) abuts the rear end (38) of the truck bed (12.) The rear end (40) of ramp (18) is adapted to rest on the ground. Ramp (18) is retained in the loading position by twin support members (42) pivotally mounted by any conventional means (44), such as a bolt, at each side of ramp (18.) Support members (42) are in turn retained in track (46) while track (46) is mounted on the lower surface of the bed (12) by conventional means.
f) U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,842-Watt et. al., describes a wheelchair carrier attached to a motor vehicle. A rectangular support frame (16) is pivotally mounted to connector (70) by hinge (84). Connector (70) is coupled to hitch bar (78) by a conventional nut and bolt.
g) U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,247-Wright enables a tiltable hauling device. The carrying rack (30) is hinged to frame (22) that is insertable into a hitch of the motor vehicle.
h) U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,811-Spencer describes a rectangular foldable utility platform carrier that is attached to a trailer hitch. L-shaped vertical support members are attached to main structural support member (7) while sleeve (6) connects to hitch (2) of motor vehicle.
i) U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,584-Wiley enables a detachable cargo carrier. The engagement means (24) includes a bar extending along the platform (20). Wiley""s platform (20) is attached to bar (31) by welds (23), and bar (31) can be attached directly to engaging portion (28) for engaging the trailer hitch (14). Bar (31) can support platform (20), and an offset member is sometimes disposed between the engaging portion (28) and bar (31). In the preferred embodiment, a support rod (60) is attached to the underside of the engaging portion is utilized to reduce road shock on the carrier (10).
j) U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,694-Wilson discloses a wheelless trailer for use in conjunction with a standard motor vehicle ball hitch.
k) U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,398-Hymer teaches a motorcycle carrier attached to the hitch of a motor vehicle. The Hymer carrier can also act as a ramp for loading or unloading the motorcycle.
l) U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,098-Nicotra enables a container and a pivotable carrier for motorcycles.
m) U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,421-Gladney, et. al., discloses a flexible ramp for loading small vehicles into a pickup truck.
Unlike traditional motor vehicle wheeled trailers, the present apparatus and the method of using the apparatus is directed toward a wheelless carrier. In particular, a wheelless carrier that can carry loads of up to 400 Kilograms. The wheelless carrier""s beam can be coupled to the vehicle""s hitch in a cantilevered configuration. Extending upwardly from the beam is at least one lift for raising the support above the support beam. However, select preferred embodiments include two distinct lifts of varying heights that angle the support. Further, each lift can include a crossbeam mounted at its upper border. Such configurations allow for more than one support to be incorporated into the wheelless carrier. Gates are hinged to the supports at ends distal from the cargo bed. Catches secure the gates in their closed positions to create stops. Opening and seating the gates creates ramps to their respective supports.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling the accessibility of a vehicle""s cargo bed.
It is another object of the present invention to enable a method of controlling egress and ingress of a wheeled vehicle to and from the vehicle""s cargo bed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelless carrier for use with a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelless carrier for use with a motor vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelless carrier including a gate mounted at an end of the cargo bed expander.
Yet still another object of the present invention is provide a wheelless carrier having more than one support.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wheelless carrier that elevates the supports about the wheelless carrier""s beam.
Still another object of the present invention is provide a wheelless carrier where the seating of the gates functions to create ramps to the cargo bed expander of the wheelless carrier.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelless carrier for transporting wheeled vehicles.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wheelless carrier for transporting motorized wheeled vehicles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelless carrier for transporting loads of up to 400 Kilograms.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wheelless carrier including at least two lifts of varying heights rising above the wheelless carrier""s beam for angling the support or supports.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelless carrier having crossbeams mounted to the lifts.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as wheelless carrier, comprising: a cantilevered beam coupled to a hitch, wherein the beam extends rearward of the hitch; a static lift extending upwardly from the beam; a cargo bed expander mounted at an upper border of the static lift further having a side proximal to the cargo bed and an edge distal from the cargo bed; a hinge proximate to the distal edge of said cargo bed expander; a gate fastened about the hinge; and a catch for preventing the gate from pivoting about the hinge, when the stop gate is closed.
Another embodiment of the present apparatus can be described as a wheelless carrier, comprising: a beam coupled to a hitch, wherein the beam extends rearward of the hitch; a first static lift extending upwardly from the beam; a second static lift extending upwardly from the beam; a cargo bed expander mounted at an upper border of the first static lift and an upper border the second static lift, wherein the cargo bed expander further includes a side proximal to the cargo bed, and an edge distal from the cargo bed; a hinge proximate to the distal edge of the cargo bed expander; a gate fastened about the hinge; and a catch for preventing the gate from pivoting about the hinge.
Yet another embodiment of the present device can be described as a wheelless carrier, comprising: a beam coupled to a hitch and extending rearward; a first lift extending upwardly At from the beam; a second lift extending upwardly from the beam; a crossbeam mounted at an upper border of the first lift; a cargo bed expander mounted about an upper border of the crossbeam and an upper border of said second lift, wherein the cargo bed expander further includes a side proximal to the cargo bed and an edge distal from the cargo bed; a hinge proximate to the distal edge of the cargo bed expander; and a gate fastened about the hinge.
In still another embodiment, the present invention can be described as a wheelless carrier, comprising: a beam coupled to a hitch and extending rearward; a first lift extending upwardly from the beam; a second lift extending upwardly from the beam; a first crossbeam mounted about an upper border of the first lift; a second crossbeam mounted about an upper border of the second lift; a cargo bed expander mounted about an upper border of the first crossbeam and the second crossbeam, wherein the cargo bed expander further comprises: a first support, including: a side proximal to the cargo bed, an edge distal from the cargo bed, a first hinge proximate to the distal edge of the first support; and a first gate fastened about the first hinge; and a second support, including: a side proximal to the cargo bed; and an edge distal from the cargo bed.
Yet still another embodiment can be described as a method of controlling accessibility to a cargo bed of a vehicle, comprising the steps of: coupling a beam to a hitch and extending the beam rearward from the hitch beyond the cargo bed; upwardly extending first and second lifts from the beam; mounting a cargo bed expander about the upper borders of the first and second lifts; hinging a gate about the distal edge of the cargo bed expander; and rotating the gate about the distal edge to a stopped position, wherein the stopped position can be seated or catched, or any position there between, to control the accessibility to the cargo bed.
It is the novel and unique interaction of these simple elements which creates the apparatus and methods, within the ambit of the present invention. Pursuant to Title 35 of the United States Code, descriptions of preferred embodiments follow. However, it is to be understood that the best mode descriptions do not limit the scope of the present invention.